


Dragon's Den

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, dragon dildo, i need to stop publishing shit at 5am, listen., these tags are pretty out of order. sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dia visits Mari to "scold" her, things get rather heated.





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Byron_Mudkippington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/gifts), [C_Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!! holy fuck guys I'm so sorry for how damn late this is. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

“Ohara Mari!”

The sound of a fist slamming against the door filled Mari’s ears. Her eyes fluttered open, glancing in the direction of the noise. Yawning, she asked in English, “Who is it?”

“You know who I am!” shouted the person outside.

Now that Mari was awake, she was able to discern who the voice belonged to. At least she wouldn’t have to change out of her gown and into proper clothes. A cheeky grin graced her lips as she sat up and rolled the bed sheet off herself. “Huh? I don’t think I’ve heard your voice before.”

A loud sigh came from outside. Dia opened the door quickly, shutting it behind her as she stomped over to Mari. She glared down at her. “Mari, what is the meaning of this?”

“Meaning of what?” Mari blinked, her grin falling. It was then she noticed Dia had a familiar purple and red bag slung across her shoulder. Her smile returned, forming into a smirk. “Oh, thanks for bringing that back—”

“You can’t leave this at my house! Not where Ruby could find it!” cried Dia, tossing the bag onto the bed. “I will not allow her to be tainted by your negligence!”

Mari continued to smirk. Dia was so overdramatic. “So what if Ruby-chan saw it or not it? There’s nothing wrong with her seeing such a lovely bag, Dia.”

“Don’t give me that.” Dia went over to the bag and flipped it open. She pulled out a few condoms and stared at Mari straight in the eyes.

Mari shrugged, knowing Dia’s eyes would narrow. “No reason she can’t learn about protection if she somehow doesn’t know already, even if we haven’t used those since you went on the pill. And you’re the one who insisted we keep them ‘just in case’.”

Groaning, Dia placed the condoms next to the bag. She reached in again, this time returning with a bottle of lube. “Well?”

“Just say it goes with the condoms sometimes.”

Dia raised an eyebrow before putting the lube down and pulling one last object out of the bag. A large, thick, light purple and black dildo with a marble base sat in her hand. “Tell me, how would you explain this?”

Mari chuckled nervously.  It was one thing to explain a regular dildo; it was another explain a _dragon_ dildo. “Are you telling me Ruby found the bag and actually looked inside of it?”

“No! It’s been in my room all night, and she hasn’t been there since before you came over!”

“So if she hasn’t seen it, why are you getting so angry?”

Dia’s eyes widened slightly. Her cheeks became scarlet as she opened her mouth, nothing but her breath escaping it. A few moments later, she finally spoke: “W-Well…what if she had? What if the bag had been left open?”

Mari shook her head. It was so typical of Dia to react like this over something so small. “But she didn’t see it at all.”

Clenching her fist, Dia stared Mari in the eyes. The fire in them made Mari’s heart race. “That’s—That’s not the point! Just make sure you don’t leave it at my house!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll take it with me next time.” Despite the situation, Mari found herself unable to be frustrated at Dia. Out of all the Dias she liked, flustered was the best. Especially now, with her pure crimson dress that stopped hallway between her knees and waist, form fitting around those perky breasts and round hips, other hand still wrapped firmly around the dildo… “Looks like someone’s a little cranky. Why don’t we unwind a little?”

“Cranky?” Dia dropped the dildo onto the bed and marched right up to Mari, leaning over her. Her cheeks reddened deeper; whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or a combination of both, Mari couldn’t tell. “ _Cranky_? I’m only telling you what you need to know! Unless you’re going to get serious, now isn’t the time to unwind!”

“So you say. I’d say you came to visit little old me to unwind in the first place,” said Mari, winking. She reached up and put a hand on the back of Dia’s neck. “Why else would you come in such sexy dress for something so simple?”

“D-Don’t be silly!” Dia scratched the area next to her mole. “My—My only purpose here was to bring your bag of—of _unmentionables_ back to you.”

“If that’s the only reason, then why are you still here? You can go home now. Bye,” said Mari, taking her hand off Dia and waving it dismissively. She lay back and rolled onto her side, waiting for what she knew was coming next.

After a few moments, a hand grabbed Mari’s shoulder, turning her to face Dia. Clenching her teeth, Dia yanked Mari up and brought their lips together, kissing her roughly. Mari kissed back, mouth moving with the same intensity. At this, Dia seemed to kiss even harder. God, Dia was hot when she was assertive. She supposed that was why it was so easy to put up with her outbursts. Even better, that same assertive Dia was even hotter when she couldn’t come out on top. Mari suppressed a moan as she felt blood rush to her groin. She brought her hand to Dia’s knee and slowly dragged it along her skin, up beneath her dress. Stopping at Dia’s inner thigh, Mari brushed her finger against the front of her evidently wet panties.

Sucking a breath back, Dia briefly pulled away. Her eyes contained a lust that had been hidden behind the flame of her earlier frustration. “Hmph. Perhaps…we could relax. Just a little. Let’s get a little more comfortable first, though. Untie me.” She turned to show her back to Mari.

Mari bit her lip, eyeing the dress’s strings. As she undid them and watched the dress fall to the floor, her cock steadily hardened. She kissed the base of Dia’s neck as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. When Dia turned back around, Mari glanced towards her panties and smirked; she’d known Dia was soaked, but to the point they visibly made her inner thighs moist? “Dia, you look positively _shiny_!”

Dia crossed her arms and looked to the side. Her entire face seemed like it would start steaming any minute if it got redder. “I-It’s only because I’m here! It’s a gut reaction to entering this room!”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s true!” cried Dia. She stared and pointed at Mari’s now full-length dick, tenting the gown. “You’re just as aroused as me! And I bet if I take your gown off, I’m not going to find any underpants!”

“Only one way to find out.” Mari moved her arms as Dia helped pull off the gown. The less garments to remove, regardless of whether it was hers or Dia’s, the better. That was one advantage to getting busy shortly after waking from a nap, she supposed.

Dia shot a scowl as her eyes went up and down Mari’s now nude body. She quickly removed her panties and brought Mari in for another kiss, grinding her thigh against Mari’s erection. Trying to resist the feel of Dia’s warm, tantalizing skin, Mari pulled away from Dia and kneeled in front of her. Every time they had spontaneous sex, they always tried to make the other climax first. It was almost like a game; whoever came first ‘lost’ and had to do whatever the other wished. No doubt Dia was trying to win.

Key word: trying.

Mari brought her tongue to Dia’s folds, momentarily licking her pussy and then her clit with the lightest of strokes. Dia’s flavor was irresistible, something Mari could devour all day if she could. However, it was also a way of testing just how sensitive Dia was in the moment. A gasp from above confirmed Mari’s suspicions; she smirked. “Ooh, you like that?”

Growling, Dia clasped her hand around Mari’s wrist. Shaking it off – no matter how strong Dia’s grip was, it nothing compared to the seasoned muscles of a horse rider –, Mari quickly got to her feet and moved behind Dia, wrapping her arm around her and seizing one of her tits. She held Dia against her, her free hand snaking down into the space between her lover’s thighs. Mari nearly snickered as she slid two fingers into Dia’s warm and thoroughly soaked pussy. As she went in and out, a low hiss escaped Dia. “D-Don’t think you’ve won yet!” Reaching back, Dia grasped Mari’s cock, pumping her hand up along it, bobbing it up and down. This time Mari couldn’t suppress a moan.

What a little _minx_ Dia was. So determined to win, so determined to see her partner paint the world white. No matter what, Mari refused to hold back on Dia, though; she was _not_ letting her come out on top, even if it meant holding her potential orgasm back. This was a test of endurance, after all. Bringing her lips down onto the crook of Dia’s neck, Mari began to suck with as much force as she could muster. She moved her fingers against Dia’s boob, pinching her pert nipple.

Dia moaned loudly, her voice shuddering a little. The sound made Mari’s cock twitch; _just a little longer_ she told herself. She ached to bury her cock into Dia more than anything, to fuck her until she was completely at Mari’s mercy. No matter how much she wanted it, though, now was the time to be patient. That satisfaction would come soon, soon enough, provided that she just held on—

“T-That all you got? Don’t—Don’t you want to stick it in me and fuck until I can’t stand? You’ll h-have to try harder if you want to me to grip at your sheets,” suddenly purred Dia.

Mari instantly felt her knees buckle. _Oh shit_. Every time Dia tempted her like that, no matter how much of a taunt it was, it sent Mari over the edge. As a result, it was something she only did when she was _desperate_ to get Mari off. If she kept this up, she’d have Mari wrapped around her finger in no time. Time for the easy way out. With as much might as she could without hurting her, Mari jammed her hand into Dia’s clit.

“No matter how much you try, you— hrgh!” Dia violently leaned forward, squeezing the cock still in her hand. Combined with her walls contracting around Mari’s fingers, Mari couldn’t handle it anymore. She held Dia tighter as she felt a daze come over her, unable to prevent her seed from bursting out. While it didn’t feel like it was as much as she normally expelled, it didn’t stop until Dia’s own orgasm had finished. Her body remained still until Dia’s relaxed and returned to its upright position.

Letting go of Dia completely, Mari grinned. She glanced down at Dia’s ass, now covered in her spunk. “Great victory!” she said in English.

Panting, Dia turned and scowled. Her face was rosy and her eyes still contained an intense lust that betrayed her stern expression. Seeing a mark form where Mari had sucked earlier certainly didn’t help. “You got lucky. Next time I’m going to win, and I won’t hold back. You’ll submit to me soon, mark my words!”

“Whatever you say,” said Mari. While no doubt both girls always received a pleasurable experience regardless of who won – the way Dia often bounced up and down on Mari’s cock whenever she topped certainly wasn’t unwanted – it was seeing Dia in this state that made it worthwhile. And it was going to be even better once Mari heard her own name being screamed back at her. Her now soft dick, still in Dia’s hand, began to harden once again. She groped Dia’s hip. “Are you ready?”

Dia clicked her tongue. “I suppose. What’ll it be today?”

Turning Dia to ogle her succulent ass, Mari once again admired her handiwork. She certainly did like how wide the cum was spread; it was as if she’d marked her territory. “Head down. Ass up.”

When she stood unmoving for a few seconds, Mari swore she could _feel_ Dia’s eyes rolling. “Fine.” Letting go of Mari’s dick, she climbed onto the bed, pushing the items she’d pulled out of the bag earlier aside. She got down on her knees and lay on her forearms, presenting her dripping pussy.

“Beautiful…” whispered Mari in English. Her dick was already at full mast again, ready to slide in and claim its rightful place. She leapt onto the bed and got into position, holding Dia’s ass and teasingly rubbing her tip against Dia’s entrance. Her cock twitched; if the warmth and wetness of it felt good on Mari’s fingers, then it was completely irresistible against her shaft. She pushed it in a little, stopping just before its head had completely entered.

Raising her head and glancing back, Dia glared. “Why aren’t you going in further? What are you waiting for—”

Mari slammed her entire length into Dia with a single thrust, releasing a pleasured sigh as she finally received the feeling she so craved. Dia let out something between a moan and a scream, followed by an exasperated but breathy “Mari!”

Shaking her head, Mari gave Dia’s butt a smack. “Your ass is up but your head’s not down!”

“Like it makes a difference!” Regardless, Dia turned away and put her head down. Mari pulled out, then entered again. She rapidly thrust in and out, Dia releasing a grunt every time her cock went all the way in. The bed shook somewhat from the force Mari was using; somehow that excited her further, nearly bouncing as she continued her motions. She reached around and began to play with Dia’s clit. Shivering, Dia yelled Mari’s name out again, this time somewhat muffled due to her position. Just the way Mari liked it. Normally she’d try to gag her with Dia’s own panties or a shirt or a dildo, but the bed was good enough today.

At that thought, she glanced over at the dragon dildo. She wondered if Dia could take it; the image of Dia riding up and down on it, right now, had to be shoved into the back of Mari’s brain, lest she cream the hell out of her too soon. Truthfully, she had only bought it as a novelty. It was massive, after all. But now that she imagined Dia taking the whole thing? Mari instantly pulled out.

Looking back at Mari again, Dia groaned. “Hey! What are you doing? Come on, fill me!” She shook her ass back and forth.

Mari couldn’t help but stare at Dia’s hypnotizing rump for a moment. Her eyes were drawn to her asshole. If she got Dia to ride the dildo, then maybe her cock could… “Say, Dia. When did you last take a shit?”

Dia rolled her eyes and sighed. “Just before I left the house…”

Good enough. Grinning devilishly, Mari reached for the dildo and placed it beneath her cock to demonstrate what she wanted to do. She winked and stuck her tongue out.

Eyes widening, Dia’s face paled somewhat. “You can’t be serious.”

Mari pursed her lips. “But I am.”

“I can’t take that! It’s too—”

“Too big? Do I hear Kurosawa Dia backing down from a _challenge_?”

“I…” Dia’s eyes suddenly narrowed. It was almost hilarious how easy it was to manipulate her. All Mari had to do was turn it into a game and Dia became her incredibly sexy marionette. “Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t forget this!” She grabbed the lube and handed it over.

Gladly accepting, Mari poured some of the lube out and slathered it all over the dildo. She spread some more onto her cock before putting it aside and finally repositioning herself. As she lined her dick up with Dia’s anus, she held the dildo against her pussy. “Don’t look away. I want to see your face and how it’ll look when you’re getting fucked in two holes at once.”

For the thousandth time that day, Dia glared. God, Mari was going to get it the next time she lost their little foreplay game. Better to concentrate on the present for now. She stuck her cock in and moaned at its tightness. Dia cringed a little, though her expression began to take on a hornier appearance as the tension disappeared from her face. Once it was firmly lodged inside, Mari slowly pushed the dildo in, her smile getting larger as Dia’s eyes got wider. By the time it was in to the hilt, Dia’s eyes were practically bulging. “I—I guess it does—it does fit—” she bit her lip -- “I need more! Fuck!”

Without another word, Mari pounded away at Dia’s ass while beginning a more sluggish but rapidly increasing pace with the dildo. The faster she went, the more Dia began to pant. So much for her initial apprehension. It got to the point where she was seemingly confused on which cock to lean into, her lower half desperately searching for further pleasure in each of Mari’s thrusts. Her tongue lolled out as she grasped at the sheets and repeated Mari’s name over and over again.

Holy fuck, this was too much for Mari. Already she began to feel her balls tighten as they bounced against Dia’s ass cheeks. By now the semen from her previous orgasm had been spread all around, up onto her lower back and further down her ass. Seeing Dia so thoroughly dominated, so thoroughly _fucked_ , was perhaps the greatest sight known to mankind. Well, Marikind at least. Grunting, Mari came for a second time, her hot fluid filling Dia’s ass.

“Mari!” cried Dia, her body curling somewhat. The action took the slippery dildo out of Mari’s hand, her pussy clenching around it as she came to her own climax. Once her walls stopped holding so hard, she reached between her legs and carefully pulled the dildo out.

Mari removed her now limp cock, watching as her cum dripped out of Dia’s ass. “So how do you feel now? Completely unwound?”

“Hmph. I suppose I feel better, just a little…” said Dia, facing away from Mari. She examined the dildo, running a finger up its still quim-covered side. “I’m confiscating this.”

“Oh? But I thought you didn’t want Ruby finding that kind of thing.”

“I’ll find a way to hide it. Don’t assume I haven’t thought of that!”

“…You don’t seem to have winded down at all,” said Mari. “Need another round?”


End file.
